


Wonder

by Fangirlwriting



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: And also has a talent for saying the wrong thing, Based on a Tumblr Post, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Gen, Good Writing, I'm Sorry, Logan is an idiot sometimes, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Writing, stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlwriting/pseuds/Fangirlwriting
Summary: Logan would never, ever admit it... but Roman was a fantastic writer.  He'd known this ever since he read his Secret Santa screenplay gift.  Of course, he could never let the others sides know he thought that.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 20
Kudos: 72





	Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a piece of fanart by reptilian-rapscallion on tumblr of Logan reading one of Roman's stories that I absolutely adored and that very much inspired me, so I asked if I could write a fic, and they said yes, so here we are.

For obvious reasons, Logan did not make a habit of going into Roman’s room. It was far too bright and colorful and loud. There were usually some kind of birds flying around that could land on Roman’s finger when he was singing. Not to mention he constantly had notes everywhere for the current project he was working on. The whole place was quite overwhelming and messy, and it was a little too much for Logan to deal with most of the time.

…But he needed more.

Logan had not been lying about being intrigued by Roman’s Christmas present. It was an intriguing premise, and he had picked it up immediately once he went back to his room after sinking out. He had immediately been sucked in, and had made his way through the whole story in one very ill-advised all nighter. Logan was rubbing his eyes by the time he walked into the kitchen for breakfast. He stumbled through the day, and took a brief nap before dinner, dodging the concerned questions of Patton whenever he spotted him, and going back to bed at precisely 10:00 to get a full 8 hours of sleep.

Or at least… that had been the plan. Before Logan had continued to lay in his bed for almost 2 hours while being unable to sleep.

Eventually he called it, and climbed back out of bed and headed into the hall. He crept silently towards Roman’s room and hesitantly pulled the door open. Roman was asleep in his bed, snoring very loudly, and Logan shut the door after him lest the light from the hallway disturb him. There was no way he was going to wake Roman up.

He took a moment to look around the room— it had been a while since he’d been in here, after all— before his eyes fell on the bookshelf that took up an entire wall. Logan walked over as quickly as he dared. He carefully pulled out the book light he’d brought with him and turned it on. He paused for a minute to make sure Roman wasn’t disturbed before shining it towards the bookshelf to read the titles.

Most of them were Christmas themed, and Logan wondered for a second if Roman changed what books were there throughout the year. A Christmas Carol, The Polar Express, the Gift of the Magi… ah, there is was. Something written by Roman. Logan pulled it off the shelf, held the book light above it, and pulled the book open.

His world immediately exploded in color as characters and backgrounds and noise appeared on the pages the book he was holding. Logan slammed the book shut on instinct, and whirled around to face Roman. But Roman merely shifted slightly and rolled over before falling back asleep.

There was no possible way he could not have heard that, unless… perhaps the stories were meant to be immersive only for the person who was reading them? Logan hesitantly opened the book again, and while the characters and noise and color reappeared, Roman didn’t stir.

Logan, reassured that he was not making noise, turned back to the book and stared at the characters on the pages front of him, because what exactly was this?

The pages in front of him consisted of what looked like holograms of three characters who must have been the main ones in the story. They all had bios underneath them that Logan could read. One of them, under the character in the center who must have been the main protagonist, was said to be an adventurer named James, traveling the world, fighting monsters, rescuing innocents, and always getting the boy in the end. The character to the right of him was declared to be the main love interest Lucas, and from the way the main adventurer and him kept exchanging forlorn looks when the other was otherwise occupied, Logan could say it was believable. The last one there was clearly the antagonist, named Morgan, which was fairly obvious even without the information card due to the long flowing cape and evil smile he wore.

Then, as Logan watched, the outfits changed. James became a humble peasant, Lucas became what appeared to be a high-ranking noble, and Morgan lost most of his obviously evil features for a simple cloak and bag.

The characters vanished into an everyday town scene.

Logan started to read the words that could be seen on the first page, and as he did so, the characters acted out the scene in front of him. He quickly lost track of time, so when the sunlight started peeking in through the window he jerked up, shut the book quickly, and ran from Roman’s room with it clutched under his arm.

He immediately got into bed and fell asleep, tucking the book under his pillow to read later that night.

Patton woke him up for lunch with a concerned frown, which Logan dismissed by saying he had simply stayed up too late last night working (not far from the truth), before following Patton down to the kitchen.

Roman was as loud and boisterous as ever, clearly unaware of everything that had happened the night before.

Lunch passed quickly, and then, despite Logan wanting to go back to his room and keep reading, Patton insisted they all take some time to watch a movie together, and after both Virgil and Roman agreed, there wasn’t much of a way out of it.

Logan wouldn’t say that the time with the others was unpleasant, necessarily… he just wanted to know how James was doing and whether or not he would be able to save that young child from the sorcerer.

He finally made it back to his room after dinner, and immediately pulled the book open, ready for the characters to spring to life again—

And nothing happened. Where did they go?

Could it be possible it only worked in Roman’s room? Or maybe it was Logan’s room specifically. It did have a tendency to make things much more realistic. Logan had never expected to dislike that.

He peeked his head into the commons, and when he found them empty, went out and pulled the book open. But yet again, nothing happened.

Just in Roman’s room, then. Well, that was… not ideal. But he would make do.

That night, after he was sure everyone else was asleep, Logan snuck back across the commons and into Roman’s room, pulling the book open once again as soon as he could, and as soon as he was sure Roman was asleep. He was plunged immediately back into the world of James, and he sighed in relief, leaning forward as James leapt back into the fight with the sorcerer.

He once again got lost in the book, but this time he managed to finish it, watching the final scene where James finally confessed his feelings for Lucas, and they kissed right in front of Lucas’ awful parents. Logan shut the book and let out a satisfied sigh of—

Of relief. That Roman had not woken up.

Roman. Wait a second, what was he doing? What was he thinking, coming in here in the middle of the night? It was completely illogical, Roman could wake up any moment. And for what, all to finish some stupid book?

Logan immediately stood up and put Roman’s… adequate writing back on the shelf, and headed quickly and quietly out of the room and back to his own. At least it wasn’t too terribly late that night, and he could still get his eight hours of sleep without needing to sleep too much later than normal. It certainly wouldn’t be a problem from now on. He was never doing this again.

…

He did it again.

He did it many, many times.

In his defense, Roman’s writing had so many plot threads that pulled you in and didn’t let you go until you found out what happened.

Christmas had long since passed, and Logan still found himself in Roman’s room far too many nights in a week. He left the books where he found them, since it made it less likely that Roman would find out, and he could only read them in his room anyway.

Currently, the book Logan was returning to was also about James. To his delight, Roman had written quite a few books about the adventurer, which was— overdone. And he should really branch out and try writing with some other characters. Reading the chapters about the happy and peaceful domestic life of James and Lucas was much too overly sweet anyway, and definitely did not make Logan have to fight to keep from outwardly reacting.

…But anyway.

James was currently approaching the palace to rescue the princess that the foolish dragon witch thought he was in love with. He was running towards the drawbridge that crossed over the moat, it was rising, James leapt for the edge of it—

“Who’s there?” came a slurred voice.

Logan’s eyes widened. Could the books talk now too?

“Who is that?”

No. That wasn’t the book.

Logan immediately leapt to his feet and shoved the book behind his back before whirling around to face Roman.

“Roman, I apologize for the intrusion,” he said as casually as he could.

“Logan? Wha—” Roman yawned and sat up, stretching. “What are you doing here?”

“I have a question to ask you. I was staying up a little too late and I’m afraid I didn’t realize what time it was.”

“Oh, okay.” Roman stretched again. “But why are you wearing your unicorn onesie?”

Logan opened his mouth to reply that he wasn’t, don’t be ridiculous, when he looked down and realized that yes, he very much was.

This was about the opposite of ideal.

Roman seemed to wake up enough to realize something was going on. “Okay, seriously, Logan. What are you doing here?”

“Nothing of importance.”

“What’s behind your back?”

“My hands. It is a polite way to stand when talking to people.” Logan backed up farther, trying to do his best put the book back on the shelf without looking.

“Logan, you’re reading one of my books, aren’t you?”

Logan let out a long, slow sigh, because at this point he was caught. He moved the book he’d been reading into Roman’s line of sight, and was about to try to come up with some kind of criticism in order to attempt to save his reputation, when Roman threw the covers off and stood up. “Wait, you’re reading one of  _ my _ books?”

“Er, yes. I thought that was made clear when—”

“What did you think?”

Logan paused and looked towards Roman’s face, who was grinning at him hopefully.

Now, here’s the thing. Logan could stomach disappointing Roman. He’d done it before, because obviously Roman had ego enough to take it. And he really didn’t need another ego  _ boost _ or he would become even more insufferable. But, on the other hand…

How in the world could he possibly say anything bad about James?

Logan cleared his throat. “It is… adequate,” he said hesitantly. “I found James to be… an enjoyable protagonist.”

Roman lit up brighter than the sun through the curtains when it was starting to rise in the morning. “You like it?!” he said happily, starting to flap his hands in excitement.

Logan could feel his cheeks growing warm. “I… do,” he admitted.

Roman squealed happily and ran over to grab the book from Logan. “Can I read it to you?” he asked hopefully. “Something special happens when I do it.”

“What exactly do you mean by ‘special?’”

Roman grinned. “Do you want to find out?”

More than anything else he’d wanted in a long time. “I suppose.”

Roman squealed again and pulled Logan over to his bed, where he sat them both down before pulling the book open. “Okay, okay, where were you?”

Logan flipped to the page, and Roman somehow seemed to get even more excited. “Oh wow, that’s one of my favorite scenes! Okay, okay.” He cleared his throat. “‘James looked towards the castle in the distance—’”

Around them, Roman’s room vanished, and suddenly they were standing just behind James, who was now the same size as them. In front of them was the castle, which was now around a hundred times the size of them.

Logan couldn’t help the small gasp that escaped him.

Roman was clutching the book to his chest, no longer reading, but it didn’t seem to matter.

James turned around and gave them both a confident smile before rushing off towards the drawbridge, and Logan nearly collapsed on the spot. Roman was still beaming next to him.

And in front of them, the scene played out. Logan watched James leap for the drawbridge, catch hold of it, and crawl inside just before it closed. Suddenly they were in the castle, and James was readying his sword to fight the dragon witch, who was keeping the princess locked in the highest tower.

The battle commenced in front of them, and James was quickly pinned under the dragon witch’s claws. Logan almost leapt forward to help him, when Roman caught him by the arm.

“It’s not real, Logan,” he said with an amused smile. “You can’t change the scene after I’ve written it.”

Logan immediately felt his face heat up and he stepped back by Logan. Oh, this was a mistake, wasn’t it?

Logan barely registered seeing the dragon witch defeated by James, and him rushing up to the tower to rescue the princess that he wasn’t in love with. He wasn’t paying much attention during the kingdom’s celebration afterwards, either.

It wasn’t until they were both back in Roman’s room and Roman shut the book that he spoke up again. “I apologize,” he murmured. “This was foolish.”

Roman blinked at him, looking a little hurt. “What?”

“I should not have come here. I have been acting like,” Logan cleared his throat. “I have been acting like a child. It is inappropriate for one such as myself. I should go now.”

Before he could do so, Roman once again caught him by the arm. “Logan, what are you talking about?”

Logan gave a frustrated sigh. “This isn’t the first time I’ve read your stories, Roman,” he said. “I… I read your screenplay that you gave me at Christmas, and I wanted to read more that you wrote. But I let my… curiosity get away from me, and I apologize. I am supposed to be logical, and I have been failing to be so for a long time.”

Roman gave him a baffled look. “Logan, you… I don’t understand. Is this why you never told me what you thought about my screenplay?”

Logan sighed again. “I… very much enjoyed it, Roman. I enjoyed all of your works, they were… more than adequate.” He hesitated before speaking again. “More than adequate doesn’t even begin to describe them,” he admitted. “Roman, they were… full of wonder. The way you make them and the way they play out the scene in front of you and how you can watch the story as you read it… it’s wonderful.”

He looked hesitantly back at Roman who, to his shock, looked like he was about to cry.

“Roman? What’s wrong?”

“You like my stories,” Roman breathed.

Logan groaned and ran his hands through his hair. “Yes, too much, we’ve been over this.”

Roman chuckled a little and wiped at his eyes. “You know, I figured you would be the last person to be embarrassed about getting too sucked into a book. Especially since you were reading it in my room. You know, since it makes everything nonsensical seem a little more real?”

Logan blinked in surprise, never having considered that Roman’s room would factor into it at all. He was even more surprised that the effect mirrored his own room in such a similar way. But if that was the case then… then he’d made a grave mistake.

“I never should have read your stories,” Logan realized.

Roman’s face fell. “What?”

“I should never have spent my time on such—” amazing, captivating, immersive, wonderful— “pointless stories. They are a complete waste of time. I should be focused on more serious matters. I cannot spend my time with things that do not really matter or affect the real world.” He snapped his fingers and changed out of his unicorn onesie into his normal and much more appropriate outfit. “Please forgive me, Roman. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

With that, Logan walked out without looking at Roman again. He would certainly never be going back there again. And this time, he meant it.


End file.
